User talk:Mopping
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Rangers Apprentice Role Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey mopping!!!! Niiiiiiiiiiice :) Heh, thought I'd have a lookie around :P -can you guess who this is? Haha Yes, despite your lack of talent in guessing, you got me :) This is 2 edits for the wiki now, btw ;P Sure :) Consider me in. Oh, and, btw, you maaaaay want to check your firewshiky cupboard... * grins evilly * :D This is gonna be soooo much fun! Hello, I was just wandering through the Ranger's Apprentice wiki and found this one. I am a fan of the Rangers series but I have only read up to the eighth book(Hoping to get the others for christmas!). I also have somewhat of an expirience on wikis, so I'll be joining. I'm not sure if you guys are big in being "Historically correct" when writting because I'm not exactly sure on when and where some things took place or were invented(BTW).Also, will there be any stories including/written by multiple users, such as in how the Ranger series started off, with the five orphans getting jobs/duties/apprenticeship at the same time? I am rather good at it and it would be fun in terms of adding drama/love and conflict to our characters.(Just an idea.) Well thanks for reading, and I hope to have fun writting with you on the wiki! I might be able to get another person on this wiki btw. He's a friend of mine in real life, but I'll wait until we get a little more stuff added to this wiki. Can I have the admin position if it's still open? EagleOwl97 23:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) goto medievalroleplaying.wikia.com if you like making stories and stuff. Its a NEW wiki and i need some members, so if you could take the time to check it out, that would be GREAT...EagleOwl97 01:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Heya Mopping, I was wondering if I could be an Admin and edit this Wiki. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 13:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Finally Brilliant!!! im not a member of the ranger's Apprentice wiki, i have been waiting to see s roleplay wiki. Now where do i start!!! Im a huge fan and want to know where the heck to start. Kokona 13:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC)